SW:Phantom Menace
by MrUnclePeanuts
Summary: Terra has betrayed the Teen Titans for control of her powers but as she goes through the town she is attacked what will happen when Raven attacks her with a ritual Raven herself didn't even know she had Couples: BB/T and of course obviously Anakin/Padme:P
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or Star Wars unfortanutely_

** Phantom Menace**

_'Well Terra you did it you finally did it, you have finally learned your powers and have learned how to control them_, _but at what cost? you have lost all your friends, and most of all you have lost the one you loved the most Beast Boy,' _I hovered around the town on my boulder it was dead quiet almost too quiet I look at the Pizza joint me and the Titans used to hang out at after kicking bad guy butt I have had great memories there with the Titans just thinking about it can bring a tear to my eye. I hover around and around the town still bored out of my mind, until I saw 5 shadowy figures around me, then I saw a blue blast coming towards me luckily I moved out of the way "Guys?", they just kept on attacking me "Why are you attacking me?", "You tried to annhilate us" Starfire said, " If you think we wouldn't take it personally" Raven added I decided to fight back.

Despite all my efforts however they were too strong when they were together, I got knocked down and then I saw another shadowy figure in the shape of a wolf, "Beast Boy?" he just growled at me, my eyes got wide. Then Raven attacked me with some weird magic ritual, the next thing I knew black energy went all around me, I dont think even she knew what she did but what was also weird is Beast Boy had black energy around him as well everyone at this moment in time was just shocked, and I really couldn't blame them next thing I knew me and him just vanished.

I woke up in some strange medical room with a robot looking at me the robot said "Sir, she appears not to have anything wrong with her" then a man with this strange robe asked "What about the green one?", "nothing wrong with him either" The man with the robe started thinking then he said "I find it unusually strange they just popped out of nowhere", my eyes were wide open he looked at me then I closed my eyes again "I saw you Young one", I gulped then I looked at him "May I ask, what is your name?" I said "Terra."

He nodded before I knew it Beast Boy also woke up the man also asked Beast Boy the same question and of course he stated his name was 'Beast Boy'.

The man after done with interrogating me and BB left the room, I looked at BB he looked at me though which suprised me was he didn't have the look of anger or disgust, he had the look of hurt I finally killed the silence, "do you have an idea where we might be" he looked at me and gave me an answer barely audible it was just a short whisper "No" he replied "Look B, I know you must be mad at me but..." I was interrupted by the man he walked in except this time he wasn't alone a younger man was with him then finally that man introduced himself "I am Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi master of the Jedi Order", the word 'Jedi' really didn't ring a bell to me neither did it BB then the younger man unfolded his hood and Qui Gon said "this is my apprentice Obi Wan-Kenobi" they both bowed at us I didn't really know what to do so I just bowed as well Beast boy raised his eye brow at me.

Obi wan spoke up "we thought you might want some clothes" I didn't even notice that I had just bra and underwear on my face became red so did BBs once he realized all he was wearing was boxers.

They gave us the familiar robes they wore though they had more of a 'civillian' look to them I got'em on so did BB then Qui-Gon asked "Now you stated that you guys are 'super heroes' we were wondering what exactly what that was", Beast Boy replied "Basically we seek peace and justice and fight bad guys and keep the innocent ones safe we also have powers to help us with this" Obi wan stated "thats basically what we do", now when I woke up I thought I was in a room turned out to be an entire ship!

I was shocked to say the least then I got to thinking about something and then I finally got it '_we're in a different dimension' _I went to go find beast boy hopefully he knows the same too I went in to each room then I went to a door opened it and ran into Qui gon "Oh, Im sorry sir", Qui-Gon just smiled "Its ok Terra, and please call me Qui-Gon I don't care for formalities much", he was gonna walk by then he stopped "You are looking for you're green friend aren't you?"

I looked at him questioningly "How d..", "oh I forgot to add that Jedi can also read the mind I can teach you and the one you call Beast boy later how to build shields on you're mind it could be pretty helpful also you're friend is in the Mess hall".

After finding the mess hall I finally found BB "B have you figured it out yet?" *silence* "B?", "WHAT?" Beast Boy asked quite loudly I got quite mad that he started yelling at me for no reason, "what the hell is your problem?" I asked "Mine? oh nothing, its just that Im a few inches away from the titans worst enemy" Beast Boy spat coldly, my heart sank very low I just ran out of the mess hall with my face full of tears and went into an empty room that looked like it was not used and the door slid shut.

An hour passed by or at least what I felt like was an hour, I can't believe what BB said I know I betrayed him and all but wow didn't know he would hate me this much all of a sudden I heard a knock from the door, I got up, wiped all my tears away and answered the door, and it was BB "What?" I asked in a teary accent, "Look Terra, I- I'm sorry for what I said earlier it was out of line and I'm sorry".

We just stood there for a while looking at each other I put a half grin on "Hey you can come in if you want" he did and I sat on my bed and BB was looking at the room I was in "Hm, whoever the room designer was obviously had a unique personality, by the way Terra I could already guess we we're in a different dimension" "W-?" I started to ask "come on now, hundreds of ships in space, huge amount of different alien species, and this room design? either we are in a different dimension or we are on crack".

I laughed at BB's joke I always laugh at his jokes funny or not he looked at me with a charming smile, and I shot him back a smile then he brought up a subject I would rather not have talked about "So, why did you do it?", "Do we really have to talk about this?" "I think it would be important to so when we come back somehow I have a defense for you", BB explained.

"You already know why", "Because you couldn't control your powers? me and the team could of tought you" "It's not as easy as you think, Beast Boy, besides you broke a promise to me I was very angry with you at the time", "Terra you have to believe me, I would never tell Robin something so personal like that" "You wouldn't?" I asked, "of course not, the only reason Robin knew is from experience" "w-wow I feel very VERY stupid".

I put my head down BB put his hand on my chin and rose my head and smiled at me "Don't be you were just confused at the time", then at that very moment I kissed him he was shocked at first then he didn't care much he put his arms around me in a long, passionate kiss we then released "wow" BB stated I giggled at him and as if on cue Qui Gon walked in and stated "The council has decided that you are to aid us in this quest to see if we can convince the Trade Viceroys into withdrawing from this blockade on the planet of Naboo."

"So basically we are going to play Diplomat?" BB asked Qui-Gon smiled at him "exactly".

_A/N:phew! ok well that is the first chapter tell me what you guys think :) also I might not remember all the exact dialogue from the Star wars movies it has been a while since I watched them but I will do my best._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars :(**

_A/N:There will be VERY small sexual content in this chapter I will do some lemons not in the Phantom menace but possibly attack of the clones and Revenge of the Sith and the Original Star Wars series as well._

Beast Boy and I were in the cockpit in seat along with Qui Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi it was silent for a while and we were in this thing called 'Light speed' with light speed we would get to our destination much quicker.

Since it was gonna be a while before we would get their I decided to ask a question "So why exactly is this Viceroy Gunray, blockading this planet... what did you guys call it... Naboo?" Qui Gon answered "We are not quite sure but, hopefully we can convince them to stop this blockade... I hope"

Beast Boy looked a little anxious Obi wan noticed this and asked "are you all right?", Beast Boy answered "Yeah I'm fine I just have a bad feeling about this I feel like something is going to happen real wrong real quick." "hopefully nothing wrong will happen but Beast Boy is right we must be on our guard and remember expect the unexpected" Qui Gon added.

Qui Gon spoke up to the Captain of the ship "Captain tell them we wish to board at once.", "Yes sir", the Captain said, a few seconds later and she got contact with Viceroy "With all due respect the Ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immedeatley"

Viceroy replied "Yes, yes of course, as you know our blockade is in fact legal, and we would be happy to receive the ambassadors."

As the ship went into the hangar what I saw was intimidating, a bunch of ships, Robots, or what they call in this dimension Droids, and Larger Droids.

Beast Boy saw me and came over to me "Hey Terr, Im nervous too we are in a strange dimension, and we might have to fight those droids, all I know is no matter what happens we will have each other and that's enough for me." I smiled at him and then I kissed him on the lips. "I love you" I said to him, He gave me that charming smile of his and said "I love you too".

We got off the ship and was met by a Silver droid it said "Welcome, I am TC-14 at your service this way please", we went to this room that looked like a conference room TC-14 spoke up and said "We are Greatly honored by your visit ambassadors, make yourselves comfortable, my master will be with you shortly."

Obi Wan and Qui Gon took their hoods off, "I have a bad feeling about this" Obi Wan stated, "I do too", Beast Boy said Qui Gon disagreed and said "I don't sense anything", "I think you guys might be a little paranoid" I said , "it's not the mission master it's something... elusive.. elsewhere" Obi wan explained, "Don't Succumb to your anxieties Obi Wan keep your mind where it belongs here and now", "But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future."

"But not of the expense of the moment, be mindful of the living force my young padawan", this word 'the force' didn't make sense to me so I spoke up and asked " What is the Force?" "The Force is a big energy field that gives a Jedi or the long extinct Sith his/her power", "The Sith?" BB asked "There are three sides of the force Dark side, Light side, and some people choose to be in the middle or 'Gray' the Sith are Dark side and therefore very evil, they have been extinct for an millenium and its less likely they will be coming back", Qui Gon explained.

"So, these Sith are basically like the Villains we guys told you about?" BB asked, Qui Gon smiled at him "exactly, though fortunately those who go down the dark path can usually have the choice of redemption, no one is above redemption."

'_Funny', _I thought '_I hope the Titans feel that way when we get back...' _ I kept on thinking about how I could make the Titans forgive me for all the hell I put them through then all of a sudden I felt BB tickle me on my legs I tried to hold back my laughter then he reached his hands near a private area of mine my mouth and eyes went wide, I smacked his hands and whispered "You're a naughty boy you know that?" "Ooh I'm a naughty boy? whatever will you do with me?."

I just couldn't help but smile at him "Hmph! you'll see what I'll do to you when we get back to our dimension" he smiled dashingly at me I did the same when we were done flirting we went towards Qui Gon and Obi Wan were conversing about, "How do you think these Trade Viceroys will deal with the Chancellors demands?" Obi Wan asked "These Federation types are cowards the negotiations will be short." Qui Gon answered

_Meanwhile at the Bridge..._

"What? what did you say?", Viceroy asked "The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights I believe", "I knew it they're hear to force a settlement" Dophine commented

"this time I will contact with sabers!" Viceroy added "are you brain dead? Im not going in there with two Jedi! send the droids" Dophine commanded.

_Meanwhile at the conference room(I'm not sure if Lucas had a specific name for it)_

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" Obi wan asked "no I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." Qui Gon answered, Me and BB also thought it was weird because of the amount of time we had to wait, I knew whatever these guys were up to was not good news and I think they were planning something.

As the droid was passing our drinks around I tasted it and it was suprislingly good pretty sweet and it had a 'tea' taste to it, Qui gon looked at me and BB and said "Here I took the time to make you two lightsabers, an traditional weapon of the Jedi, though you guys have none experience with the forms and such I will teach you as soon as possible but in this generation of this galaxy you don't really need much skill with them for the lightsaber to be deadly."

"Thanks" I said, BB said the same, I pressed the red button and a blade of light came out the color was a dark violet, BB's color of blade was Green "Well that's no shocker" BB added I giggled and added "aw I think it looks good with you" in a teasing voice, he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same.

_Back on the Bridge..._

"What is it?" Darth Sidious queried "This game of yours have failed Lord Sidious, The blockade is finished, we dare not go against two Jedi" Dophine answered , "Viceroy I don't want this skunky slime in my sight again" Palpatine said referring to Dophine "this turn of events is unfortunate, we must accelerate our plans, begin landing more troops" "My lord...is that legal?", "I will make it legal!" Palpatine said "and the Jedi?", "The Chancellor should of never brought them in to this kill them immedeatley!" Palpatine commanded "Yes, yes my lord.. uh as you wish" Viceroy obeyed.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_A/N:So what did you guys think? make sure to review! and follow this story as it goes along, once again I plan on doing all 6 Star wars films._


End file.
